


The Patronus Lesson

by Wolfstarisgay5_ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gay, Hogwarts, Memories, Memory, Other, Shrieking Shack, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf, expecto patronum, jily, the marauders map, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarisgay5_ever/pseuds/Wolfstarisgay5_ever
Summary: We all know the head canon of Sirius trying to get harry to say "Uncle Padfoot". What if that's the memory Harry chose for his patronus lesson with Lupin?
Relationships: wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Patronus Lesson

Late October 1981:  
“Now Harry, say uncle Padfoot.” A long haired man told an infant sitting in a crib. “Uncle Moony” The infant struggled, “No, not Moony, PADFOOT” the man said again. The child looked confused. “Sirius, he’s not gonna say it.” A dirty blond man said. “Shut up, Moons.” The man named Sirius said. “I’m just saying, he likes me better!” The other man replied teasingly. “Fuck off Remus.”   
The door opened. “So, how’s everything going here?” A ginger woman asked. “Everything is great. Padfoot is a bit pissy, because Harry won’t say ‘Uncle Padfoot’ though” Remus said. A dark haired man with rectangular glasses walked up to the crib and lifted up the child. “Shut up!” Baby proceeded to say. The ginger looked over at the two men who had baby sat Harry. Remus put his hands up. “Fuck off” The infant suddenly said. “Who taught you that?” The man with glasses asked. “Uncle Padfoot!” The baby said. The adults looked over at Sirius and Remus. Remus shook his head, while Sirius was smiling like an idiot.

Around 12 years later:  
“Expecto Patronum” The boy named Harry, now 12 years older said, as a light was sent out of his wand. The blonde man named Remus looked very impressed. “Fantastic Harry!”   
Remus was no longer uncle Moony, but professor Lupin. Harry’s parents had died 12 years, not longer after the previous scenario happened. That was the last time they were all together and happy before James and Lily had died.  
Harry sat down in the staircase, followed by Remus who gave him a piece of chocolate. “So, what memory did you think of?” He asked as Harry took a bite out of his chocolate. “I thought of this time when I was little, I had two uncles babysitting me. One of them was trying to get me to say ‘Uncle Padfoot’ because that was what I was going to call him, but I said, ‘Uncle Moony’ which was my other uncle.” Remus felt a piece of him fall away. “I don’t know if it’s real, but it’s powerful!” Harry said.   
A while later Remus thought of that memory while looking at a picture of his old friends, and boyfriend. That memory wasn’t only real, but about him, and his ex. It was also the last time he was really, truly happy, with the love of his life, Sirius. 

Two months later:  
Remus walked into the Shrieking Shack, following Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Harry refused to look at Sirius. Remus stepped into the room. “Harry,” Sirius said, and harry looked up to see straight into Sirius’ cold grey eyes. It was something about the voice and his eyes together. This wasn’t just some random guy; this was his uncle Padfoot. The moment he realized his facial muscles relaxed and said “Uncle Padfoot.” Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. Harry looked over at Remus. “Then you’re-” Remus cut him off “Uncle Moony.” Harry smiled a little. Both Ron and Hermione looked really confused. “Moony, Padfoot?” Ron whispered to himself. “The Marauders Map!” he suddenly said out loud. They all looked at him, “How do you know about the map?” Sirius asked. “Wait, if you’re Moony, and Padfoot. Who’s Wormtail and Prongs?” Harry asked.

**Author's Note:**

> the origial story, and all the characters belong to JK Rowling, and THe Warner Brothers.


End file.
